Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to 3-dimensional (3D) printing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically adding utility holes to printable 3D models.
Description of the Related Art
With the increasing popularity of 3D printers, either for home printing use or via a remote service, and the availability of many artistic 3D models for printing, it is likely that the printing of 3D models will greatly increase. Such users may also like to obtain some functional utility from the model they select to print, along with the intrinsic artistry of the 3D model. One example of such a utility would be as an object holder. For example, a user may desire to use an artistic 3D model as a pen-holder. However, modifying a 3D model to add functional utility is a tedious, time consuming and manual task.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for automatically adding utility holes to printable 3D models.